


her likeness

by Torchicpox



Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [3]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: He wished (wishes) the noble girl was more alike to Eliza.
Relationships: Grand Duke Bavlenka/Eliza Ellenstein, Grand Duke Bavlenka/Magda Ellenstein
Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740997
Kudos: 17





	her likeness

**THEN**

It would have been better if the wretched noble girl looked like Eliza.

At least, if that were true, he could pretend that he loves her as if she were his and Eliza's daughter, and not a spawn of Eliza and another man.

\---

**NOW**

He wished Magda looks like Eliza.

At least then, he could reason his attraction to her likeness to the love of his life, and not damnable attraction to what she is. A beautiful woman at the peak of her bloom. A young woman unlike any other.

Still, this changes nothing.


End file.
